Hands Open
by ConstantLabrynth
Summary: Arthur/Merlin song fic based on the Snow Patrol song "Hands Open"  Warnings: Slash - Arthur/Merlin, MalexMale


**Arthur/Merlin song fic based on the Snow Patrol song "Hands Open"**

**Warnings: Slash - Arthur/Merlin, MalexMale **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or the Snow Patrol song.**

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N This is my first attempt at slash and a song fic - please R/R and let me know what you think? ;)**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

_**It's hard to argue when**_

_**you won't stop making sense**_

_**But my tongue still misbehaves and it**_

_**keeps digging my own grave with my**_

Arthur paces towards his desk and wants to thump his fist on it.

"Merlin" he says in his most exasperated tone. His heart is beating erratically and an intense feeling is building up in his chest. He thinks it's anger as he stares at the dark haired man before him, who is leaning over some maps on the table and speaking to him in a very irritating manner.

"But if you go over the mountains of Isgaard," Merlin says pleadingly, as he looks over his shoulder to Arthur and gestures towards a particular route. "Come on look, if you go this way, surely you'll get there almost a day ahead of your current schedule."

"Merlin." Arthur barks, "You are not the one leading this scouting party. I am."

Arthur isn't sure why he's getting so defensive. All he knows is that he doesn't want Merlin to prove him wrong. He, Arthur - Prince of Camelot, has to be right. But even with just a cursory glance over the route Merlin is talking about, he can see he has a point.

"Arthur, I'm telling you, this way is better." Merlin leans forward again, to point at another map. The material of his shirt rides up his forearm and Arthur looks at the pale ivory skin, he can see the tinge of translucent blue veins on Merlin's wrist. He also notices that the muscles are tense, where Merlin is trying to keep calm and explain his idea to Arthur. But Arthur isn't paying any attention to what Merlin is saying, he's still looking at the fair skin of Merlin's forearm and can't seem to look away.

"Arthur? Arthur?" Merlin is looking over his shoulder at him again, questioningly this time "Are you even listening? This makes sense," he says looking back and pointing again.

Arthur tears his eyes away from Merlin's arm. He tries not to look Merlin in the eye and ends up staring at the back of his neck, where the whiteness of his skin meets the dark hair in stark contrast. Arthur stares for another moment, wishing he could run his fingers up that neck. He flinches in horror at what he's thinking.

"No Merlin, I'm not listening." Arthur says abruptly,. He decides instead to give Merlin one of his most pompous glares, as he says "You still don't get it. I'm the one leading the scout. I'm the one that decides the route, and I'm the one that tells you when to talk and what to say".

"Arthur," Merlin starts in frustration but is cut off again,

"I'm the one that tells you when to talk," Arthur repeats sternly, because he knows he's in the wrong but he is _not _going to admit that to Merlin and now all he wants is to get rid of him.

"Please, Arthur, I'm just trying to help." Merlin gestures feebly towards the maps.

"You've done enough. You've totally messed up all the maps and now I'm going to have to re-sort through them all. Go do something useful. Go… Go polish my armour." he barks at him.

Merlin pushes against the desk in retaliation, as he goes to move away, but the desk doesn't even budge. Arthur recognises the futile gesture and it make his blood boil again. "Just get out," he snarls.

Merlin throws his hands up and stalks out of the room.

_**Hands open, **_

_**and my eyes open**_

_**I just keep hoping**_

_**That your heart opens**_

Arthur throws himself into his chair and slides his hands aggressively through his hair. He tugs on his blonde locks harshly as he pulls his hands back and then rakes his fingers over his face. "Garr" he growls loudly. He tries to pretend that he doesn't know why he's so angry. Tries to pretend that he wasn't staring at Merlin in _that_ way. The way that makes a blush start to creep up his chest and neck, and the blood rush to his lower now as he starts to think about Merlin's soft white skin again, his insides start to feel agitated and his groin starts to twitch.

All of a sudden he feels very vulnerable, almost as if any one looking at him now would guess his thoughts, and he wonders if Merlin has yet. Arthur tries to recall how many times he and Merlin have argued over the last few days. He also tries to recall the number of times this is preceded by Arthur watching Merlin too closely and then shouting at Merlin to try and distract him from what he thinks must be obvious, lust driven, stares. How Merlin hasn't realised this yet is beyond him, unless…

Unless Merlin does know and just isn't interested. The thought makes Arthur feel even more exposed. He gets up suddenly and starts to pace the room, trying to drive the thoughts from his head as he begins to re-plan the scouting route.

_**Why would I sabotage**_

_**the best thing that I have**_

_**Well, it makes it easier to know**_

_**exactly what I want with my**_

A few hours later as Arthur is getting ready for his evening meal with his father, Merlin gently knocks on the door but enters before Arthur has a chance to tell him to. Arthur watches him discreetly as Merlin sidles into the room, clearly wondering whether Arthur is still angry with him. Arthur clears his throat, he wasn't planning on staying cross with Merlin but the way he just enters without permission grates on Arthur's nerves. Arthur turns to look at him and his breath catches in his throat as the boy looks up at him with wide, innocent blue eyes. Arthur feels as though his heart has come to a stop and his entire being just wants to take Merlin in his arms and kiss him there and then. But thinking this just makes Arthur furious again, when he knows it can never be. So instead he grabs the nearest item, which happens to be a rather solid goblet and throws it at Merlin. Merlin ducks just in time and his mouth falls open in shock.

"You're supposed to wait until I tell you to enter before coming in." Arthur fumes in a low voice.

"I, I'm sorry," Merlin starts to stammer, " I only came to see if you needed anything." Merlin looks down sulkily and scuffs his foot against the floor. He looks absolutely adorable and again it just makes Arthur more angry.

"Oh for gods sake" he rages, "I can manage without you, if all your going to do is stand there in a strop."

Merlin's head snaps up as if he is going to retaliate, but he catches himself just in time, biting on his lower lip to stop himself from saying anything. This is becoming too much for Arthur, it's as if Merlin is doing it on purpose. Arthur watches him for a moment, and as Merlin chews gently on his full, pink, luscious lip, Arthur has to stop himself from groaning.

"Just go" he suddenly says, quietly but forcefully, turning his back on Merlin to stop himself from doing something he'll regret. "I need to get ready for dinner with my father." Arthur stands there for a moment waiting to hear the door re-open and close so that he can breath again. But he doesn't hear it.

He's certain he can almost feel Merlin moving towards him.

"Arthur, what's wrong?" Merlin says gently and Arthur can hear him shuffle nervously even as he says it.

_**Hands open **_

_**and my eyes open**_

_**I just keep hoping**_

_**that your heart opens**_

Arthur jumps slightly and realises Merlin's not going to leave, even though he has expressly told him to. Arthur sighs deeply, trying to reign in his feelings. He never had this much trouble controlling himself before Merlin came along. It's as if Merlin amplifies all his feelings whenever he's around and Arthur feels as though he cannot cope any more. He is sure that if he turns and looks at Merlin then he'll know everything and Arthur is sure he's not ready to deal with that yet.

"Arthur?" Merlin says tentatively.

Arthur sighs again, "Nothings wrong Merlin. I just need to get ready." he says, still without turning towards Merlin.

"Fine," Merlin says huffily, "Is there anything you want me to do?"

Oh gods yes, Arthur thinks, his mind running through several scenarios that all seem to end up with Merlin in his arms and in his bed.

But instead he drops his head back and stares up at the ceiling. Arthur takes a deep breath and half turns towards Merlin hoping he's not going to give himself away.

"Don't be such a girl, Merlin," Arthur says forcing a half smirk and Merlin responds instantly, with a small smile. "Stop sulking and just fetch my boots for me. I'm pretty much ready now anyway."

Merlin is visibly more relaxed now that he thinks Arthur's temper has worn off. He steps further into the room and starts to look for Arthur's boots. Arthur grabs his jerkin and yanks it on. He goes to sit on the edge of his bed, but deciding that that could be dangerous territory, he turns swiftly to go towards the chair instead. Just as he does so, Merlin comes up behind him with his boots and they crash into each other.

_**It's not as easy as willing it all to be right**_

_**Gotta be more than hoping it's right**_

_**I wanna hear you laugh like you really mean it**_

_**Collapse into me, tired with joy**_

Arthur jumped as if the contact with Merlin had burnt him, and he automatically pushes Merlin away from him. The younger man, not expecting either the sudden contact or the sudden push, falls backwards onto the floor with a sharp intake of breath.

"Hey," Merlin says angrily. He sits up and rubs at his, probably bruised, backside. Arthur had backed up towards the bed and was now looking completely flustered and red in the face.

"You big oaf, what did you do that for?" Merlin says light-heartedly, as he reaches to pick up Arthur's boots again. Arthur is still standing there, not saying anything and trying for all he is worth just to slow down his breathing.

"Hey, clot-pole, catch?" Merlin threw the boots to Arthur to try and break him out of whatever trance he seemed to have gone into. Arthur reached out and caught them automatically. He tried a hesitant smile, but then as the words sunk in, he looked at Merlin menacingly.

"Did you just call me a clot-pole?"

"Erm, no, well, I mean, yes but, but" Merlin faltered as Arthur started to move towards him.

"Clot-pole?" he asks as he throws one of the boots back at Merlin, who ducked out the way speedily. But as he straightened back up, the second boot hits his shoulder hard and spins him slightly.

"Oi, there's no need for that" Merlin said and as he turned back round, Arthur is much closer to him than expected.

"Yeah, whatever Merlin, go pick them up as I really should go to dinner." Arthur says casually.

"You could pick them up you know, considering you threw them?" Merlin bends down to get one of the boots whilst still looking at Arthur and arches one of his eyebrows.

"But that's what you're here for, so get on with it." Arthur looks at him in amusement.

Merlin grabbed the other boot as Arthur turned to sit down, but just before he does, Merlin threw one of them and managed to hit Arthur on his side.

"Oi" Arthur shouted back, and then he lunged to pick it back up. Somehow they seemed to be having a 'boot' fight and as Arthur and Merlin laughed and threw the boots back and forth, they realised just how silly it was, and both collapsed onto Arthur's bed giggling.

_**Hands open, **_

_**and my eyes open**_

_**I just keep hoping**_

_**That your heart opens**_

Arthur and Merlin were laying side by side, leaning back on the bed with their legs hanging loosely off the side. Merlin was still giggling softly and he turned to look at Arthur who seemed to have stopped laughing. Arthur was staring at him so intently and Merlin looked confused for a moment, and then paled even more than usual. Arthur couldn't stop staring, and now he felt sick. He was sure from the look in Merlin's eyes that he knew. Merlin looked away quickly, then started to get up.

Before Arthur could think about what he was doing, he reached out and grabbed Merlin's arm. Merlin stopped midway and looked back sharply, he looked frightened, and Arthur wasn't sure what to do next.

"Merlin," he said softly, almost as if he was asking permission. Merlin hesitated and then lay back down. Arthur still had his hand on Merlin's arm and it felt like the skin was scorching beneath his hand. Arthur not knowing what to do next, was having second thoughts and began to draw back but Merlin moved a tiny bit closer and without thinking licked his lips lightly. As he watched him, Arthur felt his control break, desire ripped through him and he couldn't help himself as he moved forward and pressed his lips to Merlin's.

Merlin stiffened slightly but gave no other reaction. Arthur felt him freeze and it was like his heart was going to break when Merlin didn't kiss him back. Slowly he stopped the kiss and looked into Merlin's eyes trying to work out what was happening.

Merlin's eyes seemed darker than normal and Arthur could only stare as he tried to gage Merlin's reaction. Merlin's face was normally so expressive that he couldn't hide anything he was thinking, but now, at the most crucial time, he seemed unreadable. Arthur's eyes however betrayed his vulnerability, his total lack of confidence in the moment and this seemed to spark something in Merlin. All of sudden Merlin's face broke into a tender smile and Arthur felt his heart start to gallop as he realises that Merlin is not rejecting him.

Merlin reaches up and runs a pale finger gently across Arthur's lips. His breathing has become erratic as he reaches down to Arthur's tunic and pulls Arthur towards him, initiating another kiss. Arthur sighs against his mouth as he finally relaxes and he feels hot as his blood starts to rush to his groin. He leans on one hand to lift himself up slightly, trying not to break from the kiss, as he manoeuvres himself over Merlin. He puts his arm round him, he can feel the heat from Merlin's body and it's as if it's drawing him in. Merlin gasps weakly beneath him and as he opens his mouth, Arthur takes a gentle bite of Merlin's lower lip. He looks deep into his eyes with a smile playing over his own lips.

Arthur presses himself closer to the man beneath him and Merlin moans slightly at the contact with his body. A deep craving he didn't know he could feel shredding his restraint and he reaches out to wrap his arms round Arthur's shoulders. Arthur shudders in longing, the feel of Merlin's slight frame against him is more enthralling than anything he could have imagined. He pulls back slightly still looking into Merlin's eyes. He stares for what could be a few seconds or a few hours, as he can see the lust and the longing reflected in Merlin's bright blue eyes. There is a slight blush on his cheeks that is intoxicating. Merlin is impatient though and he pushes his hips gently against Arthur's, in an attempt to get him to kiss him again. Desire, heat and a feeling Arthur can't even describe zaps through his veins and he leans down to kiss Merlin, his lips greedily devouring the man below him. The warm, wet kiss is getting more intense and Merlin starts to run his hands up and around Arthur's shoulders, gently pulling him in deeper as Arthur's tongue snakes into his mouth. They taste each other, wanting more but not quite knowing how to move on.

Suddenly there is a knock at the door.

They jump apart as if they have been electrocuted and Merlin practically legs it over to the other side of the room to pretend to be fixing the fire. His back is turned to the door, so that whoever it is will not see how flushed he looks. Arthur stands and straightens his jerkin and takes a deep breath and says "Enter."

Another servant comes in and says briefly, "The King has sent for you for dinner."

"Yes, I'm coming," Arthur says brusquely.

The servant curtsies and leaves quickly.

Arthur turns and stares at Merlin's back, then coughs to get his attention.

Merlin looks round sheepishly, his hair is tousled and sticking up in places, and Arthur wants to go smooth it down. But he stays where he is and says, "Erm, well, I won't be long, if you could, well, if you want to, wait here?" Arthur tries his hardest not to make this sound like an order.

Merlin looks at him for a long moment, then the tender, heartbreaking smile is back, as he says, "Yes, I'll wait here for you."


End file.
